


Feeding Love

by bo_beans



Series: Silver Screen to Computer Screen [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Eventual Sex, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Time, Jesse McCree just being cute and shit, Not Beta Read, Recipes, Sorry if it’s cliché, kinda self-indulgent, kinda slow burn?, mostly fluffy, new to love, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Kind of based on “Like Water For Chocolate”, but hella loosely. Reader is very into cooking, and that’s how you connect with McCree. I’m not good with summaries, sorry, it’s my first time for this! (Also: since this is cooking based, I will be adding recipes to each chapter!)





	1. Pass the Polenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- recipe at bottom! (it will always be there)  
> -yes, I cook all these  
> -the name of this chapter is also the name of a very good cookbook/novel, and I highly recommend it!  
> There’s a glitch that I can’t fix at the bottom of most of my chapters, where it just repeats a recipe, but no worries.

       Cooking always came naturally to you. You were practically raised in the kitchen. From a young age your mother had guided you through cooking, and you had cooked with every bit of your body. Your mother told you that cooking was powerful, that you had to be careful because your emotions could influence the taste of your meals. And you had never really believed in that before. You weren’t known for being so easily swayed by your emotions, and had tried your best to keep a calm mind, especially while cooking. That was, until Jesse McCree came into your life. Or more like, you crashed into his.

  
       Joining Overwatch wasn’t exactly your dream. It was mostly what you stumbled upon and you decided to run with it. And it was one of the best decisions you had made. You loved the people, to fight for what you believed was right, and to cook! For so many people to cook for and enjoy your food. It was gratifying and you enjoyed the work more that you could ever believe you would. And then silver-tongued McCree came in and you felt something you never really had before. It was intense, unlike every other passing crush you had. Sure, you thought you were serious with those at the time, but those felt nothing like this did. Before you just felt admiration, a little bit of puppy loved mixed in with a desire to know what love was like. This... This was... odd. You didn’t know how to describe it. But it was a feeling that took over your whole being and you could do nothing to stop it.

  
       Your crush really started by what you would believe to be complete accident. You had signed up only the day before and they had decided to assign you to more... base work. You agreed, you weren’t exactly ready to be thrown out into the field just yet, and you didn’t know if you would ever really be ready. So for the time being you were set to go around and figure it out for yourself, but you had already set out for cooking and simple secretary work to fill your schedule. You were carrying old files to one of the offices, as you were sent to go and search through and sort old papers and find old operatives and teammates for Winston to reach out to. Easy enough, and you didn’t mind the grunt work, it was relaxing to do something easy and not think too hard on the first day. Until, that is, you decided to carry three full boxes to speed up the work and promptly dropped all three in the middle of the hall. And that’s when McCree appeared to your rescue.

  
       “Maybe you shouldn’t carry to much, darlin’...” he drawled, picking up two of the boxes.

  
       “I thought I could. It just wobbled a little, that’s all,” you replied, still gathering the papers from the floor. God, did you feel like a cliché right now. “But thank you for your help, Agent...?”

  
       “McCree. Jesse McCree. Don’t worry about it, though. How’s ‘bout I carry these two for you? I think you could us it.”

  
       Was he always like this? He carried the boxes for you and kept you entertained with banter the entire way, flashing you an easy grin as you walked.

       “Don’t hesitate to call out for help, Agent [y/ln]. I’ll always be here to lend a hand,” he said, dropping the boxes off on the desk, giving you a little salute before he left. You felt a small flutter in your stomach before it stopped, and you brushed it off and moved on to your work. But by the end of the day, when dinner rolled around, that small feeling came back, and it just kept bothering you. And you knew one way to take it out: cooking. (Plus you were hungry anyway!) So you made your way to the kitchen after the team had left and got to work on making something you knew would calm you.

  
       “I mean, it has to just be homesickness, right?” you thought, stirring the pot every couple of seconds. But the small feeling persisted, and it started taking up a lot of your focus to cook and push it away, so much so that you didn’t hear the tell-tale jingling of spurs walking through the door.

  
       “You cookin’ fer two over there, Agent [y/ln]? ‘Cause I’m real hungry and I wasn’t bout to spoil my appetite on Angela’s cookin’, bless her heart,” McCree called out, walking up behind to see what you were cooking. “What’s this? Looks like grits.... I didn’t know you were a southern gal.”

  
       You jumped a little at his voice, how he was right behind you and you could feel the heat from him. The feeling in your stomach instantly piqued, and you pushed it down again so it didn’t come right up your throat and keep you from speaking. You didn’t have time to wonder about love right now. “Jeez, you scared me there! But, it’s uh, it’s not grits... But close. It’s polenta. It’s like corn grits, just Italian comfort food,” you murmured, stirring gently so as not to burn it. “I wouldn’t mind if you joined me, I was just going to eat alone, anyway.” So you served up two bowls and sat across from each other, your stomach twisting ever so slightly the whole time you ate, the feeling in your stomach slowly crawling up your body and into your heart, making the beats heavy and slow. You tried to push it down again but this time it was there to stay, and you could do nothing about it but to eat and hope it went away.

  
       Jesse, on the other hand, was enjoying his meal. His little run-in with you had had little effect. That is, until he started eating your meal. And then the same little feeling crept into his stomach. And he knew what it was, but not why. And he looked up from his meal and saw you and it instantly ran to his heart and planted itself there to stay. God, he was head over heels for you over your food and he didn’t even know what to do about it. But he wasn’t going to act on a crush so soon. You had just got here and he wasn’t about to scare you off. So he let it settle and the both of you ate in silence, with the steady, synchronized rhythm of your hearts in your ears, and the taste of comfort on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polenta with simple red sauce:
> 
> Polenta:
> 
> -1 cup polenta/corn grits  
> -around 5 cups water
> 
> In pot, on medium heat, pour in polenta and enough water to cover. Cook until water disappears, add more. Repeat until cooked through, will be smooth, and not crunchy. Add salt! Optional: add cheese. For creamier consistency, add milk, or add mascarpone at end.  
> Also: out in a tupperware in fridge, and when more solid, can be cut into squares and fried in a pan with a little butter and sage. Fry until crispy and brown. 
> 
> Red Sauce:
> 
> -1 can tomatoes (blended to smooth consistency)  
> -clove of garlic  
> -oil & butter (couple tbsp each)  
> -salt & pepper  
> -basil
> 
> Cook garlic in pan with butter and oil, but don’t brown! Add tomatoes in and stir. Add in basil and salt/pepper to taste. Cook and simmer for a while, shouldn’t take long to cook.


	2. I’m Just Happy To Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda background?? Ahh, Idk, sorry, I’m trying. Also sorry it’s kinda short! I didn’t know what to right to build the story... It’s my frist time, cut me some slack!  
> Also: sorry, there’s a glitch at the bottom I can’t fix!! Just a repeat recipe... :(

       The next morning when you woke up you could feel a tug in your chest. I can’t be in love, you thought. It has to be a simple crush. But simple crushes never felt like this, and as you made your way through your morning routine, the truth started to sink in more and more. How could this happen? You barely knew him! And it wasn’t going to just go away with time like the others... That day was also the day you began training. Basic stuff like knowing your way around a gun, learning self defense, and learning a few drills. Not like you were going to really go out, you were probably going to be assigned to surveillance and intel with Winston, but it never hurt to know how to help yourself of anything bad happened. You made your way to the training room, and lo and behold, there was McCree in all his (oddly cute) tacky Western glory. Guess you knew who your teacher was... What a coincidence.

       “[Y/n]! Funny seein’ you ‘round here, huh?” he called out, a big, shit-eating grin covering his face.

       “Sure is, Agent McCree,” you replied back, a small smirk pulling at your lips.

       “Oh, don’t worry ‘bout the whole ‘Agent’ thing, just call me McCree or Jesse, okay?”

       “Sure... Now, you’re supposed to teach me, right?”

       “Sure am!” He stared proudly before rattling off on all the things he was going to teach you. You felt a headache coming on... or maybe that was just the feeling in your heart running a little wild.

       Training went relatively smoothly, despite you landing on your ass a couple times during the self defense portion. But you didn’t do poorly for a beginner. Or, at least, that’s what McCree kept telling you.

       “So, [y/n]... Ya gonna cook something again tonight? ‘Cause I gotta say, after last night, I don’t know if I wanna eat what Angela’s cookin’. I mean, nothin’ against her, but it ain’t half as good,” Jesse said, nudging you a little bit as you made your ways through the halls to the dining commons.

       “I just might be persuaded. Whatcha have in mind, cowboy?” you replied smugly, loving the little bits of praise from Jesse, your heart picking up tempo.

       “Now that’s what I like to hear! You could prolly make jus’ bout anything and I’ll eat it if it’s anything like last night’s.”

       You knew exactly what to make for him. Comfort food with a little twist in it was what you were planning, and it came in the form of Tamale Pie that night. You set out to work, aiming to please but also just happy to cook again. And it showed. Jesse could see your smile as you worked, the humming a sweet little extra that just made him want to hug you and kiss your neck and cheek. He kept feeling a pull to you, but it wasn’t just your food making him want to be nearer to you. There was something about the glint in your eyes and the way you talked. And he was ready to fall into it if he wasn’t careful. Before you knew it the pie was out of the oven and the two of you were digging in, starving from the small workout you had done not too long before. And the smell had wafted into the rest of the base, and agents started filling in before too long. Looked like cooking for two wasn’t going to last too long here, but you didn’t mind. You always cooked too much for too few people, and now you got to cook more for too many. Guess it works out in weird ways sometimes. And like that you got assigned to be the unofficial official cook at Overwatch, and the sound of content and compliments filled the room, the happiness you had felt before was multiplied in everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamale Pie:
> 
> -1 corn bread mix (or homemade, if y’all into that)  
> -1 to 2 lbs meat/ground beef (w/ seasoning, pick your poison)  
> -1 lb tomatoes  
> -can o’ beans  
> -1 onion  
> -cheese!  
> -salsa/guac (for after, when serving)  
> -optional: olives, peppers, etc
> 
> Sauté onion separately from ground beef. Season beef. Add tomatoes to meat and cook for about 30 minutes. Put in one of those glass baking dishes (8x12). Layer ingredients, put uncooked corn mix (after you have added milk, egg, etc) on top, layer cheese! And possibly olives. Bake at around 375 for 20-25 minutes. Or until corn bread is cooked. Serve up with sour cream, salsa, guac, and more cheese! Best while hot, but not bad after it’s been refridgerated and reheated, either.


	3. Longing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse goes off on a mission :(  
> Just feeling lonely, ya know? (Also kinda short, ans kinda cliché... whoops, sorry, I just couldn’t think of a whole lot)

       You both would avoid whatever the team was cooking for the night, since it was, more often than not, a lot of undercooked, overcooked meals scrambled together. So you would both sneak in after dinner and make something, usually you cooking because it was calming, and because McCree liked to just watch you mindlessly glide through the kitchen. And that feeling in both of your hearts seemed magnified when you cooked. Eventually more and more of the team found out about your cooking habits until you ended up cooking for the whole team, but each meal you cooked, you cooked with one person on your mind.

       It had been a few weeks that you had been cooking for the whole team when Jesse was sent away on a mission. He was supposed to be there an undetermined amount of time, and that didn’t rest well with you. The days passed by slowly and you felt preoccupied thinking of him, absorbed in your thoughts. Dinner rolled around and you stared into the cupboard, thinking of what to make. What would ease your restless mind for a little while. And with that, you started absentmindedly reaching for ingredients and set off to cooking. You chopped away at onions and peppers, your eyes stinging from the scent, dropping them into the pot. You could barely tell if it was because of the onions, or because you just missed being around him. But it stuck in the food, and you never realized until it was too late.

       You served up the soup, eating with the rest of the team. But your sorrow had slipped into the pot while you were cooking, and the entire team felt it, each one’s heart yearning for some lover that was far away, even if some had none to think of. The surrounding people ate and sobered up throughout the entire meal, and you just sat there, so absorbed in your longing that you missed the entirety of it. No one knew what was happening, except for the unknown want to eat an entire tub of ice cream and curl up in a ball, and they quickly dispersed, leaving you alone again in the dining commons. You made your way to the sink, cleaning the dishes and finally letting yourself go, mindlessly working away until you could go back to your room again.

       Unbeknownst to you, McCree’s mission was going to end sooner than anticipated. They had retrieved the information they needed and were set to leave and head back to base. And the mission had gone relatively well, except for when McCree had gotten shot while they were retreating for the building. And then the mission was rushed to a finish, Angela loading McCree onto the ship and heading to base a day earlier than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Chile Stew:
> 
> -1 1/2 lb pork, steak, or chicken, cut in 1/2 in cubes  
> -oil  
> -1 onion  
> -4 cups water or chicken stock  
> -garlic  
> -salt & pepper (to taste)  
> -green chiles  
> -tomatoes & potatoes are optional, but suggested
> 
> Brown meat in oil. Add in onion and brown/carmelize. Add in stock/water, simmer, and in chiles, garlic, salt/pepper. Simmer, taste regularly.


	4. Onions Make Me Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse got hurt, whoops. You’re sad.  
> Ahhhh, but it’s okay? Cause stress cooking.

You caught wind of their the next morning when the Orca had arrived back at base. You were delighted at first, until you saw McCree on a stretcher being pushed to the medbay. And then the feeling from before came back tenfold and was threatening to crush you. It was overwhelming, like you couldn’t breathe. You just looked at his face, slightly contorted in pain and you knew you couldn’t do anything but let Angela figure it out. So you backed away, running off to the kitchen again. What could you do?   
Stress cooking. That’s what you ended up doing, anyway. You put everything into it, crying the whole time, not knowing what else to do to distract yourself from the possibility that something horribly wrong could be happening in the medbay right at that moment. You started to cry and you couldn’t stop, tears falling into the pot along with the spices and vegetables. Your tears sizzled at the bottom, but the emotion was left in the food. And when you had finished, you realized you had made enough for two, and wrapped one up for Jesse. You wiped away your tears long enough to eat, and sat alone in the kitchen with a wrapped plate of food, staring at it as though it would magically conjure him before you and he would come waltzing in like he always did with a big smile on his face. Instead, Tracer came in, telling you that Jesse was starting to wake up. You grabbed the plate and quickly made your way through the halls to him.   
Upon seeing him sitting upright in bed, you felt sadness, then worry, before finally stopping on relief. You took a deep breath before walking over to him and setting the plate next to him.   
“I’m glad you didn’t die,” you whispered, trying to keep yourself from crying by covering it up with a weak chuckle.   
“I feel the same, darlin’. Now, I know I’m not ‘sposed to, but, is that for me?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear as he turned to look at the plate.  
You laughed, nodding and passing it over to him. “Who else would I be bringing it for, cowboy?” you joked, nudging him playfully.   
Jesse dug into the plate, not wanting to let any of your wonderful cooking go to waste, and also hoping to avoid having to eat any weird hospital-esque food in the medbay. But five bits in and he started tearing up, the feeling of intense anxiety and worry over possibly losing the person he loved consuming him and he cried into the meal that you had made him. He looked at you, trying to hold back his tears. He thought of the possibility of you in his place and he couldn’t stand it.  
“McCree?”  
“I-I’m fine, darlin’. Somethin’s just really gettin’ t’me right now.”  
You nodded, and looked down, taking a hold of one of the corners of the sheets and twisting it to occupy your hands as Jesse continued to eat. When he finished he put the plate down on the stand and took hold of your hand, gently squeezing it.   
“Thanks, [y/n],” he whispered. “Now, go get some rest, okay?” He brought your hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the knuckles, squeezing it again and letting it go.  
You felt your face heat up for a second before you nodded again and stood up, clearing the plates with you. Your heart beat rapidly, and your eyes felt dry, but you couldn’t care less about either. You felt warm, and a smile quickly worked its way onto your face without you knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omelette With Veggies:
> 
> -eggs (as many as you want...)  
> -veggies (pick what you like, I recommend: bell peppers, onions, zucchini, tomatoes)  
> -salt & pepper to taste
> 
> Sautée onions, bell peppers, and tomatoes in pan together until carmelized. Zucchini you can either pan fry or steam (in hurry, steam zuccs by outting in microwavable dish with water!) put in pan and put in eggs. Put a cover on pan to cook top of omelette. Check on it, remove from heat once cooked to desired point. Serve in pan or flip onto a plate.


	5. How To Win A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting yourself out there isn’t so bad.

       Your mother had always told you one simple thing: “the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”. You never really thought too hard about it, and you never had a reason to before. But with time and this new infatuation, not to mention the blaring evidence that your emotions influenced whoever was eating your food, you started truly realizing what your mother meant by it. And she was right. Nothing was going to reach Jesse faster than your food, and you could think of no better way.

       As time passed, your love grew, the squeezing in your chest intensified every time you caught his eyes, each time he smiled, each time you brushed against each other. And you felt intoxicated by it. The days seemed to go too quickly to savor at times, and you wished that they would slow down so you could remember as much as possible. Valentine’s Day was coming up, and you were hoping to make some gesture to Jesse, try and confess a little of your love, maybe through a chocolate cake or soufflé.

       Jesse was feeling it just as much as you were. He was so in love with you and he couldn’t even list all the reasons why. Your laugh, your smile, the way that you screwed your face up when you were really focused... He was head over boots for you and he was fixing to tell you on Valentine’s Day. He knew you’d laugh at how cliché it was, but that you’d love it anyway. He had gotten you chocolates (the good kind, too), and a bottle of champagne, and he was frantically searching for a florist nearby to complete his grand gesture to you.

       Luck was not on your sides, however, and when Valentine’s Day rolled around, the ingredients you needed were gone. The chocolate had disappeared into thin air, most likely someone else had taken it for their attempt at confessing, or someone bitterly ate all of it. Either way, no cake. Jesse, was also out of luck, as someone stole both his champagne and chocolates. Guess the new recruits were really hungry. He was going to have a real stern talk with them about this later, but for right now, he needed to find you. Luckily, you were where you almost always were.

       “Darlin’, I gotta tell you s-... What’s that smell?” Jesse started before he sniffed around the kitchen. Honey, cinnamon, and fresh hot oil. It smelled just like home to him, but even better when he caught a whiff of your perfume, something that smelled floral and light. Heavenly, is what it smelled like right next to you. Without realizing he put his mechanical hand right on top of a burner.

       “Oh my god, MCCREE!” you were both brought out of your daze as you swatted his hand away. “Thank god it wasn’t burnt! Jesus, McCree, you’re gonna kill me one day like this!” you murmured, shooing him away from the stove.

       “Sorry, honey, but you just put me in a daze whenever I’m ‘round ya...” he whispered, chuckling a little. His face flushed, trying to pass it all off like he hadn’t been close to burning himself. But when he saw you blush and smile, his heart fluttered and he was so close to doing the exact same thing again.

       “Now just one second, cowboy... And the sopapillas will be done.” You finished frying the last one and plated it, swirling more honey on it and sprinkling a little cinnamon on top. “I hope you’re hungry... And that you don’t mind I have no chocolate. Someone seemed to have taken all of mine.”

       “I don’t care one bit. This is even better... and I’d eat anythin’ ya made me, sweetpea,” he said, gently grabbing your hand and kissing it. “[Y/n], I got somethin’ t’say t’ya. I... I’m just head over heels for ya.”

       You stopped mid-bite and flushed heavily. Shit, you wanted to say it first! Well, better late than never, you guessed.

       “Jesse... I like you, too,” you whispered, your blush intensifying. You squeezed his hand before stuffing the rest of the sopapilla into your mouth out of sheer nervousness. You sounded so much like a kid confessing their crush back in middle school and it was killing you!

       That might’ve been the cutest thing that Jesse had seen though, and he was just eating it all up, loving the way you flushed and squirmed a little bit when you confessed.

       “God, I must be the luckiest man alive, right now. I don’t think it can get better than this!” Jesse stated, kissing your hand before leaning over the table to kiss your lips. He taste like honey and cinnamon and it was probably the best first kiss you could have.

       The rest of the night you spent in the dining commons alone, under a bunch of slowly spinning cheap heart decorations. The lights were dimmed, and you both watched the other eat, the honey and cinnamon filling you up, and the slow, rhythmic beating of your hearts together. You kissed again and you felt honey fill up your senses and slow the world down for just a little while.

       “Say, darlin’, how’d’ya make those so good?” McCree asked as he walked you back to your room, ever the gentleman.

       “Cooked them with a lot of love,” you state, giggling a little at his funny face before kissing his cheek and slipping into your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sopaipillas:
> 
> -4 c flour  
> -1 tsp salt  
> -2 tsp baling powder  
> -4 tbs lard (or butter)  
> -4 eggs  
> -1 c sugar (divided)  
> -water or milk  
> -oil/fat for frying  
> -1 tsp cinnamon
> 
> Mix dry ingredients. Cut fat into flour. Beat eggs, 1/2 c sugar together and add flour. Add enough milk/water to make dough. Let dough stand 30 minutes. Roll out 1/4 inch thick, cut into 1 1/2 inch squares and fry until golden brown. Mix remaining sugar and cinnamon, roll fresh sopaipillas in cinnamon sugar. Or, you can skip this and just pour honey on it or put powder sugar on top.


	6. You Burn Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re tired of waiting for Jesse to get the hint....Warning: sexual context in this chapter!!!  
> (Sorry, no recipe for this one! And also: this one is kinda long)

       Dating life was surprisingly easy for the two of you. You fell right into it and didn’t think too hard, and it worked out for the most part. When you had the time, you spent it cuddling up on an empty couch and watching films (almost always Westerns, but sometimes a Gangster movie, oddly enough), and Jesse would add commentary and history to the actors and their careers, and you would just listen and wait for him to shut up long enough to watch the movie again. But you loved it anyway, the way he got passionated and started waving his hands around without realizing. And other times you just spent time talking. About anything, really. Past, present, future, if you both felt daring enough to imagine it. And it felt so easy. Minutes passed to hours, hours to days, days to weeks... (you get the picture).

       But as much as you loved being, well, loved, you also wanted a little more. You could see it in Jesse’s actions, too. How sometimes if you got a little too close he had to readjust, or when he walked you to your room and he kissed you goodnight, neither of you really wanted to pull away. But he backed off each time, and you had enough of it.

       You were leaning against the wall next to your door, Jesse pressed up against you, lips together in a long kiss that was starting to make your knees tremble and lungs shake when he pulled away, starting to back away. You grabbed a fistful of his flannel and pulled him down to eye-level, glaring at him.

       “Jesse McCree, I swear to god! Now, either you kiss me like that because we both want the same thing, or you’re just a big ol’ tease!” You whisper-yelled, pouting and huffing up a storm.

       Jesse held his hands up in his defense, shaking his head slowly and letting out a chuckle. “Sorry darlin’, didn’t mean to lead ya on. I was jus’ worried to push forward and-“

       You cut him off with another searing kiss, pulling him closer before reaching your arms around his neck and up into his hair, almost knocking his hat off. “I don’t think we need to talk this out right now, do we?” You asked breathlessly, before going in for another kiss. It was hard to resist kissing him, especially now. He just felt so good.

       After a few seconds of passionate kissing, you found your way through the door and into your room. (Lucky you had cleaned it up that morning). You tumbled in, somehow finding your ways to the bed.

       “Jesse, I have something to say...” you murmured against his lips, pushing him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

       “Go ahead, darlin’. I’m all ears,” he whispered back, hungrily taking your lips again, kissing you softer and slower than before.

       “I’ve... well, I’ve never really done this before. But I’m not scared... Just... hesitant.” Jesse pulled away a little, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb slowly over it. “Sweetpea, you ain’t gotta be. I’ll be so gentle with you. I’ll treat ya right.” He leaned in, kissing your lips before moving down to your chin, then to your neck, sucking a bit and leaving a small bite mark.

       You moaned at the touch, the feeling in your heart felt like you were on fire, but the feeling in the pit of your stomach was even stronger. You grabbed of Jesse’s metallic hand, and pulled it to your stomach, before sliding his hand lower. You shivered at the cold touch, but it only made the heat in yourself grow. You whimpered, the feeling of Jesse’s kisses and his hand driving you wild.

       “Jesse! Please... touch me!” you whined, panting a little.

       “Oh, that’s exactly what I intend to do,” he growled out, his metallic hand sliding under your panties and cupping your mound, gently rubbing the lips. His other hand rubbing your breast, her reached forward and sucked on the nipple.

       Your back arched. Jesse McCree probably had the best hands in the world, you thought. Before you knew it, Jesse had slipped a finger in, opening you up. It burned a little, and when you let out a small whimper because of it, he immediately stalled.

       “You okay, darlin’?” he asked, looking up at you.

       You could hardly speak with how it felt, so you just nodded, gasping when he crooked his finger and rubbed one little spot. He chuckled, kissing your collarbone and adding another. You let out a long moan, leaning forward to rest against him.

       “J-Jesse, please... more...” you panted, threading your fingers through his hair.

       “Anything you say,” he whispered, adding in a third, waiting a minute before adding in the fourth. You felt full, and you hummed at the satisfaction, but you still wanted more, and the fire burning in you wasn’t quick to be extinguished. You pulled Jesse’s head up a little, giving him a sloppy kiss. You could hardly think straight like this, but you had him on your mind throughout it all.

       “Jesse....”

       “Yes, darlin’?”

       “I think you know what I want right now,” you whispered, a smile tugging at your lips.

       Jesse smirked, nodding and slowly removed his fingers. You let out a loud moan and whimpered at the loss, but you knew it wouldn’t be for long. Jesse took of his belt and slid his pants and shirt off. You took it all in. He was incredible, and he was all yours. He pushed you down on the bed, slowly sliding your pants and panties off your legs, pulling your shirt up over your head for you, kissing you when he could. He sat up, lining himself with your pussy before sliding in. You let out a loud gasp, grabbing the sheets below you and shutting your eyes for a moment.

       “M-move, please!” you cried out.

       Jesse chuckled again, sliding in and out of you at a slow, teasing pace. You whimpered, scratching at his shoulders and chest.

       “Move, dammit!” you demanded between moans and pants.

       “Happy to oblige,” Jesse murmured, picking up the pace. He slid his hand down to your clit, rubbing in slow circles before quickening his pace. You felt as though you were going to burn alive from this feeling alone. You let out a few loud moans, your back arching off of the bed as Jesse pushed his cock into you, your hips hitting together. In the pit of your stomach you felt a mounting feeling creeping through your entire body. As Jesse slammed into you, it released, and you cried out his name, repeating it over and over. Your whole body shook and you clenched down on his cock, whimpering as the feeling started to ebb away but the sensitivity remained.

       “Darlin’, you keep doing that and I’m gonna cum inside ya,” he growled, making his way to slip out of you. But you whined as he tried and wrapped your legs around him, holding him in place, albeit weakly. You shook your head, chest heaving as you clenched and unclenched around him, smirking weakly when you saw his face scrunch up a little at the sensation.

       “If that’s what you want...” he murmured, kissing and biting at your collarbone as he slammed back into you, jackrabbiting for a while before his hips stuttered a little and he released in you. You let your legs down and he moved away before laying down next to you. He kissed your forehead and lay an arm across your stomach, murmuring sweet nothings in your ear.

       “I love you.”

       “I love you, too.”


	7. How Do You Like Your Eggs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Just fluff... (also: no recipe)

       Waking up the next morning was one of the most gratifying experiences you could have. You felt an warmth from behind you, as Jesse had snuggled up during the night and had wrapped his arms securely around your waist, his head buried into your neck. One of his legs had come up between yours, and you reveled in the feeling of being completely surrounded by him. It was just so comfortable you wanted to fall back asleep.... But you were already awake, and as much as you loved the idea of sleeping in, you also knew a bunch of hungry agents would eventually knock down your door. So you tried to gently move his arms away so as not to wake him, and you were almost out of bed, sitting on the edge when you got up and immediately fell back down onto the mattress. The soreness in your thighs was unrelenting, and your legs felt like jello. You tried again, this time taking a good five steps before you felt your knees start to give out. You let out a small screech in panic and were immediately caught in Jesse’s arms.

       “Whoopsie daisy there, sugar pie... Guess I did a doozy on ya...” he murmured in your ear, nibbling on it before littering kisses along your cheek down to your collarbone.

       “Jesse!” you whined, moving to push him away. But you couldn’t help but smile and relax into the touches, tilting your head to allow him more space to kiss. “I gotta get ready... Gotta cook,” you said, but your voice kept getting weaker and your resolution did, too.

       “Well, sweet thing, I don’t know if you _can_ do that.”

       “Who will, then?”

       Jesse smiled, shaking his head, “You ain’t the only one who can cook here, darlin’. Now, let’s go get ya cleaned up.”

       If it were possible to love a man more, you think it just happened. God, was he everything to you. Jesse carried you to the bathroom before setting you down in the tub and turning the water on and settling in behind you. He rubbed your shoulders, moving down your back and easing the tension from you. _You were right, he did have good hands_... And then he proceeded to clean you for you, and all you could do was thank the heavens that he existed. When you had finished up, he even helped you climb out of the tub and dry off, and let you lean on him as you got dressed.

       When he finally let you sit down on the edge of the bed to put your shoes on, you got to take in all of Jesse in his naked glory: disheveled hair and beard, toned body, hair everywhere... But he looked so good, and the way the sunlight behind him hit him made his hair look like a halo. And the way that his body moved when he was getting dressed... You were staring so long that Jesse stopped while putting his shirt on.

       “[Y/n]? Y’okay there, honey?” he called, chuckling a little and snapping his fingers in front of your face.

       “Y-yeah... Just, uh, taking in the view,” you replied, blushing heavily as you tried to busy yourself with your shoes.

       Jesse just shook his head, smiling from ear to ear as he put his shirt on. You were just the cutest thing. When you finished with breakfast he was going to try and get a second meal...

       He reached for your hand, and helped you up, walking with you to the dining commons and placing you on the counter beside him, kissing your neck again. “Hope you don’t mind I left a couple a marks for ya,” he chuckled before moving to the stove. “Now, how’d’ya like yer eggs?”

       “Any which way you make them, so long as they aren’t burnt.”

       “Now I can work with that.”

       Before long Jesse had cooked up a meal of eggs, sausage, and home fries for the two of you, and when you took your first bite, you felt an intense warmth. Like when you first slip into a hot bath, or like when Jesse had you wrapped up in his arms. You couldn’t tell if it was the food or the man who cooked it, but either way you felt so good, and when you finished, you leaned across the table and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

       “Thanks, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe- Polenta & Simple Red Sauce:
> 
> Polenta:
> 
> -pour in about 1 cup polenta/corn grits  
> -around 5 cups water
> 
> Put in enough water to just cover grits. Put on medium heat. Let it soak in, once water appears to have disappeared, pour in more. Continue in this fashion until consistency of grits is smooth and soft, not undercooked. Add in salt to taste. Optional: stir in cheese (parmesean! Or mozzarella! Or, for extra creaminess, stir in mascarpone.)  
> Serve up! (You can also put leftovers in a pan and leave in fridge. Cut up and fry the next day with more butter and sage until golden brown and crispy! Super yummy and good for breakfast!)
> 
> Red Sauce:
> 
> -can of tomatoes  
> -garlic clove  
> -olive oil & butter (half/half, couple tbsp)  
> -salt & pepper to taste  
> -basil
> 
> Cut garlic and then sautée for a short amount of time in olive oil in a pan. After a while (not too long! Just let the garlic start cooking a little but don’t brown it!) add in tomatoes, crushed/blended to smooth consistency, and pour in. Stir, add in the basil, and continue cooking down. Taste and adjust! Should cook relatively quickly.


End file.
